Land of the Gods/Punt
Millions of years ago the Gods lived in peace and harmony existing in different planes, yet keeping them apart, but a creation of God from Earth revolted, and challenged his creator. Lucifer the fallen angel became a Kali when he passed the 12 trials of Hell and lead a small group of demon Gods to the WG, he overthrew the Gods and declared it his home, or hell. The Gods furious with the unfolding, decided to hold God of Earth responsible, But he denied to help Gods that can't even handle a fallen angel, a single creation. The Gods had no choice but to handle it themselves. they raised Armies, showing the Humans techniques and abilities to fight in the war. the day came when the Gods stepped forward, they traveled to Hell, but the Gods where taken down one by one by the demon gods. God from Earth became concerned and Left his Body protecting his sacred planet Sayen. Leaving in Spirit to find the lost Gods he never came back and the sun lost its light. The Gods that stayed behind became worried. Many wanted to find out what happened, but they couldnt do anything since their Atman/Mana/Ma'at was what kept the Worlds and rich with life. Time and time passed and the Gods grew old, tiered of holding the worlds on their shoulders, they decided to pass their legacy to their children, their creations. in time the humans forgot about their Gods, and the sacrifice that once was given to gain the peace. they grew mad for the limited food they had, but forgot about what the Gods did to keep the worlds fed and alive. Earth had it the worst, with no God to protect them the planet grew weak and cold. Many God decedent families gave up practice of the Arts, and eventually the Planets began to whitter away. 500 years later on January 1st, 1990 the sun lit Earth, and God Came back, he unlocked the gate between Sayen and Earth and told his creation "head to Earth, find the Family of the strong Oak, your journey will begin there." Brock Salvator arrived on Earth and found Aurubio Arobles,this shocked the world. Earth realized that apart from the WG 2 other planets exist, Durga- Devi began to negotiate with WG, Atum got a wake up call when Brock arrived with Aurubio. Lucifer avoiding the reconection of the planets eventually met Brock. and he realized that their God like bodies would be the perfect host for the Demon Gods and began to move his Mortem forces to keep an eye on the descendants of Gods. Brocks group then met the Brahma of Durga and was given the prophecy of a chosen one to rise up with a Pharaoh, a Surya, and a Kali to overthrow the Demon Gods. Brock knew thats what God wanted him to find out and decided to go back to Sayen with the group on his way back he stubbled across Enrick Ixtab. he took pity on him and took him with them, by the time they got to Sayen the Mortem already had agents in the families accosiated with the 4 main clans and Brocks family the Salvators. once the mortem of Sayen realized Enrick here and not at his appointed spot, the WG was called, and an investigation began. The WG blamed the occurrence on the Brahma and he was taken in to custody. He was tortured until they unwillingly took the prohecy out of him. the WG became worried and kept an eye on the descendants of Gods. Enrick became his own person and fell for Belinda the princess of the Salvators. they me pregnant, and tried to hide it from the Mortem. eventually the WG found out and declared war if it wasn't taken care of. the lovers fled,ut whe bre caught in Atum by the Mortem. Enrick died saving Belinda escape to Earth, ending in his journey in the underworld. Belinda was hunted down and killed. Brock was furious about the occurrence, and told the WG that they could kill it, but he wanted his daughter alive, he requested to know the location of her body to bury it in funeral. But the WG refused and told him if he could find the body then he can bury it. Brock contacted the Arobles beleiving he was the one of prophecy. the WG was told the real prohecy by Neo Sekhmet, and Iru ka,Donare, and Ishaka where kidnapped. the majority ofo the Sayens and the clans decide to attack the WG for the Sekhmet family. The 4 clans lost to the Demon with hidden boons resulting in the death of the Sayens. The WG then brought back 10 Demons back who protected the Gates of hell. Enrick began his journey to unlock the doors. by 1998 the Alliance was pushed back to a corner but Messi was found. It took 4 years, and he was found with an old human man, he was raised beliving in the Gods and in his faith to never give up and go back on his word. Enrick passed the gate and his Demon side returned to the WG letting them know about the true prohecy and the boy being alive. The WG then awoke the Demon Gods, and gave Enrick and another Mortem to hunt the boy down and never to come back until its done. Brock teleports to Atum to save Abeden and returns to Earth to find the alliance in despair. Theon and him sacrifice themselves using a seal that painfully drains their lives. Aurubio took Messi and Abeden away to find a way to Sayen. in 1999 Aurubio leaves Abeden with his friend Desperato and leaves with Messi to train his new eyes. In 2000-2001 ENrick takes Tensen to Anubis to complrete his training and leaves him to save Iruka from the WG.Iruka escapes with Ishaka and Enrick with Donare. the WG then declares the guillotine of all the mutts. Donare is left alone on Atum after Enrick desaperas completing his final trial and is send out to protect Atum from the Apep. Abeden meets Anik and Nebu, Okami and Brago land on Earth Safely, Tobi is sold as a slave, andn Tensen joins the Mortem. 2002 Messi returns to Capital. the mortem trapped by Brock escape and attack the Capital. Aurubio and Desperato die. after they escape the Mortem they meet Okami, Messi decides to take him to Sayen to look for his demon. Abeden looks for clues about the Gate of hell. in 2004 they enter a tournament to find more info about the gates. in 2005 they split up to look for the Gates of hell on earth into 3 groups. Okami, Brago., Messi and Donare, Ishaka, and Abeden, Anik, and Nebu they find the Gates but Okami finds Tobi as she is announced in a auction on Atum. Iruka dies protecting the group from Neo. Nebu gets captured heading to Atum being confused with Ishaka. Okami and Brago get Messi's help during his trial to save Tobi. Messi heads out and gets in a fight with some gang in Atum. Ishaka looses them. Donare saves him and takes him to Okami and Brago, during this time Abeden and Anik take matters into their own hands running into Ishaka they get him to help convincing him that Messi will be in the auction house with Donare. Messi saves Tobi realizing that Nebu is the other slave for sale. Messi exhausted with the trials and the fight asks Tobi and Okami to save Nebu. Tobi decides to help. in the end Okami looses control and Chaac kills donare in Ishakas place. with the devistating blow all the heros become power hungry, and they split up to become stronger. Okami, Anik, Tobi, and Nebu go to Durga. Brago leaves to the Brahmin. Messi leaves to continue his journey with the 3 gates on Earth. Abeden and Ishaka go to Atum. During the break Anik goes into Ramayana on Durga, after the Rama family disonered the WG they lost their city to RAVANA. soon after Brago reaches out to Messi to save Hugo a WG experiment from Sayen, Atum, and demon. Messi helps put and the Mortem lead by Tensen stop Messi. Messi being the second time he meets the man of his dreams, literlly fights with him to understand him. Messi and him teleport to Sayen where Messi woudnt be able to leave for one year during this time we learn about Tensen story and the 12 Gates of hell. the next year Messi teleports to everyone and brings them back to a kingdom on earth. by the end of 2011 the Salvators raised an army and attack the WG, on December 29th 2011 17 years after the choosen one was born dies in the hands of the Demon Gods. the Salvators led by Okami, Brago, and Ishaka push back the demon army, on the thir day as the Alliance crumbeled Messis spirit returns. Hugo gives up his body as vessel and Messi takes the Demon Gods with the ones of Prophecy. after the war Abeden, Hugo, Nebu, and Tensen take control of the planets and lead them to peace.